1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell evaluation device, a cell evaluation method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing a cell evaluation program that evaluate individual cells in a cell image obtained by imaging a cell group.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a method for culturing multipotential stem cells, such as ES cells, iPS cells or STAP cells, or cells differentiated and induced therefrom or the like, imaging the cells using a microscope, and evaluating a state of the cells by grasping characteristics of an image obtained by the imaging has been proposed.
Here, the cultured cells are colonized according to the progress of the culture, and are proliferated into a large area. The size of a cell is an order of micrometers, and the size of a colony is an order of several millimeters to several centimeters.
When evaluating a cell group colonized in this way, it is important to evaluate individual cells in the colony. For example, in a transplanting process of regenerative medicine, in a case where undifferentiated cells are present together with differentiated cells, canceration may occur. Further, for example, in a case where multipotential stem cells are proliferated to be subcultured, it is necessary to cut out only undifferentiated cells.
As a method for evaluating individual cells, for example, JP2012-231709A discloses a method for comparing an inner optical path length of a cell nucleus with an outer optical path length thereof for an individual cell and evaluating whether the individual cell is a good stem cell based on the comparison result. Further, JP2012-231709A discloses a technique for setting a region where good stem cells in a cell colony are crowded as a good quality region.
Further, JP2014-39504A discloses a method for determining whether individual cells are nucleated erythrocytes (NRBCs) based on feature amounts calculated from images of the individual cells and learning parameters which are learned in advance.